That Year
by xoxomissashleyxoxo
Summary: So Bella has had a crush on Edward since 7th grade. This is her senior year and she is determined to get him to like her and will do it be any means nesassary. It's better that it sounds I hope! please RxR Rated T for later
1. Tryouts!

**Okay so I got this idea for a normal non twilight story but I decided to make it one lol! I hope you like it! It's all Human!!! Please review.**

I open the door to our school gym and look in. It's the first day of tryouts and everyone is warming up. Tryouts for what you may ask tryouts for volleyball. It's my senior year with my friend Alice and I we're going to be captains of varsity hopefully. Who am I you may ask. Well I'm Bella Swan. I live in Forks, Washington with my dad Charlie and mom Renee. My best friend is Alice Cullen and I love to play volleyball and write songs for guitar. Speaking of Alice she is running up to me right now.

"Hey Bella." she says to me while linking her arm through mine.

"So how are you?" I ask my best friend while putting on my knee pads and shoes.

"Great! Guess who asked me to homecoming"

"Who?"

"Jasper!!!!"

"No way!" Jasper has been her crush since middle school. He's the captain of the football team and soccer.

"So has Edward asked you yet?" she asks while winking at me. She knows I've had a crush on her twin brother since 7th grade

. "No" I say while grabbing a ball for us to warm up.

"Circle up girls" my coach shouts.

"Okay so this year we're going to make things more difficult this year to make the team since we're determined to win States. **(A/N: for those of you that don't know winning states is a huge deal it means your amazing!!!) **Some girls started groan like Tanya and her little group of girls Jessica and Lauren.

"So if you're not up for the challenge walk away right now." He said looking at all of us. No one left so he started talking again.

"Okay, so this year our managers are going to be Angela Weber" She did a little wave at all of us. She was a nice girl. "And Edward Cullen" What???? Did he just say what I thought he just said?

"Alright girls start your drills there on the board." Coach said and we went to work. I didn't even have time to check if he was kidding about Edward being here or not.

After an hour and a half of tryouts Coach told us to circle up again.

"Great job today ladies. I wanna see all of you here again same time to do the last round and to see who gets cut. Bella will you count off.

"Warriors on three. One. Two. Three." I shouted

"Warriors" everyone shouted in unison. We all started walking towards our bags when I heard my name shouted and I turned. I saw Edward running towards me and I smiled at him.

"Hey, you did great today."

"Thanks" I said and smiled, and started taking off my knee pads. After about two seconds f an awkward silence I decided to fill it.

"So when'd you decide to become a manager?"

"Just a week ago. I really couldn't stand the new football coach but I wanted to be involved with something after school and since I play on the guy's team I thought I might as well get some extra practice in.

"That's cool" I said OMG that was so lame!!!! Why did I say that??? But I just got up and we started walking outside to Alice who was standing in the parking lot.

"Took you guys long enough." Alice said with a mischievous grin.

"Sorry I had to pack up all my stuff. But I guess I'll see you guys later. I'll text you tonight Alice." I said and started walking away.

"Bye" I heard them both shout.

Ugh I probably sounded like a retard in front of Edward 'oh that's cool' gosh he's probably laughing at how dorky I sounded ugh I'll put some music on maybe that'll drown out the embarrassment. When I turned it on Taylor Swift came on with You Belong with Me. And I started singing to it. I always liked the song. By the time the song was over I had reached my house. Luckily no one was home so I just hopped into the shower and went to bed dreaming peacefully of Edward.


	2. Old Faces

**Yay so I got reviews but only two so please leave more and I'll update more!!!! So I hope you guys are enjoying this story!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: no own sadly**

So I woke up at six just to get my morning run in. I grabbed my black mesh shorts and gray tank and ran down stairs to get my Nike shocks and iPod. Once I got outside I put my ear buds in and hit play. Misery Business by Paramore drowned out all my thoughts and I started running. Sadly after two minutes thoughts of Edward popped into my head. Sigh, it's my senior year starting in a week. I need to get him. OMG I'm going to get Alice to help me. Wow why didn't I think of that earlier? Okay… so where do I start? I started thinking of that and didn't even realize I had run into someone.

"Oh my I'm so sorry." I said and looked over to who I had run into.

"Oh it's just you never mind" I said Once I realized who it was. It was my ex Jacob. Man I couldn't stand him anymore. He had cheated on me for my ex best friend Tanya. Tanya, Alice, and I used to be all best friends but then Tanya decided to sleep with Jake and we kicked her out. Now she hates us and has her two bitchy clones.

"Hi to you too Bells." He said smirking at me. Gosh how much I hated that smirk.

"Just go off to one of your hoe's " I said and started running away but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait Bella I wanted to talk to you" he said looking at me.

"What?" I snarled.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah right, you should've thought of that before you slept with Tanya. I said and ran back towards my house.

After about ten minutes I made it back to my house it was seven man I did over drive to get home. Well it was all cuz of that slime ball Jake. Just saying his name makes me shudder. But I decided to stop thinking about that and to go shower. After I washed and conditioned my hair with my strawberry shampoo I went into my room to pick out my clothes. I had to get to the gym by 12 today and its 7:30 so I've got time. I decided on wearing my black spandex and a red tank. I put that on and called up Alice.

"Hello" she said when she answered.

"Hey girl what's up?"

"Not much haning out til tryouts. Great do you think you could come over here before tryouts I have lots to talk to you bout. Oh just wear your volleyball stuff and I'll take you over."

"Okay is everything alright?" she asked her voice concerned

"Yeah it will be soon" I said and hung up.

I threw my phone onto my desk and plopped on my bed. Ugh Alice is going to be so ecstatic when she gets here. I decided while I waited that I should eat some breakfast so I ran down stairs and got out my two favorite cereals, Captain Crunch and Pops **(A/N: best cereals ever!!!!!) **and mixed them together! After I ate them I looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30 dang why wasn't Alice here yet? I decided to watch some Scrubs until she came. After one episode was done she came walking into my house.

"Hey what took you so long?" I asked while looking at my clock to see it was already 9:30.

"Sorry I couldn't find my other knee pad" she said and grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay lets go up stairs so we can talk." I said and we started walking up the stairs.

**Hahaha so I'm going to end here!!! I know it's kind of mean but I have to do it. So please review and I will update quickly. If you don't then I won't update soon. I hope you liked it cuz I did! Please review**

**Love to all**

**~ashley**


	3. Ice Cream?

**YAY! You guys are awesome!!! I got many reviews and they all made me smile!!! So thanks you guys rock my socks!!! Alright well keep reviewing please!!! And on to the story**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Edward or any other characters**

"So why was it so urgent that I get here" Alice asked while plopping on my bed.

"Well you know how I like Edward." I said and her eyes started to bulge.

"Yes now spill" she said knowing I was up to something.

"I'm going to get him to like me and ask me out to homecoming." I said and she started smiling.

"Okay but how?"

"That's where I needed you." I said

"Alright well first we need to get him to notice you more that he already is."

"Wait what do you mean more than he already is?"

"How dense are you? You had to notice how he was starring at you in those spandex of yours" she said winking at me.

"Okay whatever just help me with my look for tryouts. I don't want to look sluty or much different just enough for him to notice me more."

"Okay" she replied and leaped off my bed and into my closet. She started pulling out all my t-shirts and tanks and throwing them onto the ground.

"Here we go!" she shouted and walked out into my room while handing me a dark blue tank top that would barely go down to my stomach and that was that clingy material.

"Really Alice?" I asked.

"Yup, and match it with your black spandex and it'll be perfect. He won't want to keep his hands off you."

"Fine" I grumbled and changed into it. After I changed I looked into the mirror. Man I did look good. The tank clung onto me in all the right places and the spandex. Well I always have looked good in spandex. Not to sound conceited.

"OW OW" Alice shouted when I walked back into my room.

"HAHA Don't I look good?" I said turning around in it.

"Of course but all thanks to Me." she said

"Haha yes what would I do with out you master Alice?"

"I don't know go dateless to homecoming?" she said and laughed as I did to. Then I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:45.

"Alright we have to get to the school." I said and grabbed my volleyball bag and keys and jumped into my car with Alice.

After a ten minute ride and singing off key to 5 Taylor Swift songs we made it to the school. We walked in and started putting on our gear. Sadly as Alice and I were putting on our gear I had noticed the football team was running through the gym.

"Looking good Bella" Mike Newton shouted and the football team laughed.

"Ugh I can't stand him" I said to Alice as we walked to the ball cart.

"I know he's disgusting." she said and shuddered. I laughed and we started to warm up our arms. While I was I noticed Alice kept looking behind me.

"What is it Al?" I asked her.

"Oh just seeing that a certain someone keeps looking over at you." she said with a wink. I turned around to see Edward looking right at us. Once he saw that I noticed him he turned away. I think I saw him blush too.

"Awe he blushed." I said smiling. Score one for Bella.

"By the end of practice you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand." she said and did and evil laugh that really scared me.

"Wow Al, have you been working on that laugh" I asked

"Maybe" she said and wouldn't look at me. I started to laugh and she did to.

"Circle up ladies." Coach shouted. Everyone gathered in.

"Okay so this is the last day of tryouts. And I want all of you to give it your all." he said.

"Now Swan, Brandon, I want you to start Queen of the court drill with everyone."

"Okay Coach" Alice and I said in unison.

Ali and I pulled everyone over to the main court.

"Okay I'll give you a number and find your team. Count off by fours" I said and pointed at the first girl. And they were off. Sadly it came down to Tanya, Claire, Kelly, and I on a team. I didn't mind Claire and Kelly they were nice, but I despised Tanya.

"Okay, Claire you be setter, Kelley middle, Tanya opposite and I'll be outside. **(A/N: If you don't know what those mean. Three of them are back row and then being hitter and the setter always takes the second ball.) **

"Why do you get to be outside?" Tanya asked.

"Because that's where I always play and you always play opposite." I said trying to be calm.

"No I don't"

"Yeah you do but whatever do you want outside?"

"Yes" she said and went over to her position.

"Gosh she's difficult" I said and went over to my position. I served the ball first and ran to my position. The other team hit it over and Kelly passed it up. Claire set Tanya and she hit it into the net.

After ten minutes of playing I got super mad. Whenever Tanya hit she hit it into the net and Claire and Kelly were getting mad too. Luckily Coach called us in.

"Alright ladies! Great job today! Now we'll call each of you to the back individually and you'll find out if you've made it or not." He went to the back and we all got in a circle.

"You guys want to play slap slap?" Edward asked.

"Sure" everyone shouted. We all lied down in a circle and put our hands in.

"Okay I'll start" Edward said and off we went. First to be called was Alice. She went back and then walked outside to wait for me. I assumed she made it. Then was Tanya. We heard her scream and storm out. Thank the Lord. Then was me.

"I grabbed my things and walked inside the room." There was Coach sitting there.

"Hey coach" I said and smiled at him. He smiled back and motioned me to sit so I did.

"So yes you've made the varsity team. But also I want you and Alice to be team captains." he said

"Really? Thanks coach" I said and walked out. I ran outside to see Edward standing there. I jumped up into his arms.

"I'm team captain" I told him.

"Really Bella that's amazing" He said and smiled at me.

"Thanks" I said and hugged him a little longer wishing he was mine. We stopped once we heard someone fake cough from behind us. It was Alice of course.

"Well if you too want to stop acting like your a couple so I can hug my best friend that'd be nice." she said smiling at us. Edward sadly let me go and I ran to Alice.

"Way to ruin the moment Al."

"I have an even better moment planned" she said and let me go.

"Why don't we go to get ice cream to celebrate?" Alice asked.

"Sure" Edward and I said and Alice got into my car and Edward in his.

"We'll meet at Bonkeys." I said through our windows.

"Sure" eh said and we sped off toward town.

**So I hope you guys liked!!!!! I tried my best!!!! So anyone wanna help me with what happens at bonkeys??? I have ideas but wanna add your guys ideas too!!! Btw Bonkeys is a real place and they have amazing ice cream!!! But I love you guys and please review!!!!**

**~ashley**


	4. Milkshakes are fun!

**AHHH so I got so many great reviews!!!! Many ppl gave me ideas and I'm going to use a bunch of them!!! I'll give credit at the end!!! But thanks to everyone who reviewed! And to my amazing reviewers you shall come to my house and we'll all go to bonkeys lol!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny **

"SO" Alice said while we were driving down the road towards Bonkeys.

"What" I asked smiling like I had just won a million dollars.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Cuz I have a genius plan" I said and she squealed

"Ohhhh do tell" she said turning down the music.

"I can't" I said smilingly wickedly at her.

"Why not," she asked doing her signature puppy dog face and pout.

"Cuz you'll see soon enough." I said and pulled into a parking spot. Now the thing about Bonkey's is there is no where to sit really, just flower beds you can sit on which is normally fine but for my plan it's not going to work.

"Hey after we order why don't we go to the park?" I suggested seeing Edward coming up to us.

"Sure" he agreed and Alice gave me a weird look but agreed since she knew I didn't like going to the park cuz all the druggies went there. After we figured that out we went up to the line to order. Surprisingly it wasn't too crowded. Edward decided to order first

"Hi, I'll have a mint chocolate chip milkshake. Please" he said and the lady started to bat her eyes at him.

"Right away" she said winking at him Eh gag me now please!!!! She came back with his order and of course like all the sluts do, she used her signature line

"Are you sure there isn't _**anything**_ else I can get you?" Gosh how I hated that line!!!

"No, but I am paying for the two ladies behind me" he said and winked at us or me I couldn't tell. Alice then went and ordered her milkshake and mine so I decided to talk to Edward. I went up behind him and whispered

"Are you sure there isn't anything else I can get for you?" surprisingly I sounded seductive because I saw him shiver. Sadly Alice came back right then before he could answer.

"Alright let's go to the park." she said in her chipper voice while handing my birthday cake milkshake. **(These are freaking amazing!)**

All three of us started walking when of course being the klutz I am tripped over a stupid rock. As I was about to hit the gravel which I was totally ready for a pair of strong arms caught me. I looked up and no doubt it was my knight in shining armor Edward.

"T-thanks" I said sounding like an idiot.

"No problem" he said smiling down at me. I noticed he hadn't tried to let go of me yet. But sadly while I was relishing in the amazingness it is to be in his arms. Alice decided to ruin the moment again and cough. So reluctantly I stood upright and started walking. Finally we got to the benches.

"So as team captains what's our first order of business?" Alice asked.

"Well mine is to drink some of this" I said while taking Edward milkshake a drinking some. I took off the lids of all ours since it's way cooler to drink it with out the top **(A/N: I don't really think so but just go along with it for the story k? ;) )**

So I drank some of Edward's while he gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked lifting one eyebrow up.

"Well if you get some of mine I get some of yours" he said while taking mine. Oh no he didn't. So while he was drinking mine I decided to put my plan into action. So I tipped the bottom of his cup and milk shake went all over the front of his shirt. He put the cup down and glared at me.

"You didn't just do that did you?" he asked glaring at me while he was trying not to smile.

"Actually I did. And it looks like you sis is a little lonely too" and I grabbed my milkshake and dumped a little on Alice's hair.

"OHMYGODBELLA you didn't just do that" she shouted and grabbed her milkshake and started chasing me with it. While me being the klutz I am trying to run away wasn't too good and I fell. Of course Alice and Edward saw this and decided to get their revenge. So Alice held me down and dumped milkshake all in my hair while Edward did it all over my shirt.

"Guys stop" I said while laughing because Edward was out of milkshake so he decided to torcher me through tickling instead. After 5 more minutes of that they stopped.

"Well thanks guys" I said trying to wipe milkshake of my shirt and out of my hair.

"You're quite welcome" Alice said and winked at me.

"Help her clean up Edward" Alice said while she ran to the bathroom to wet some napkins.

"You know tickling me wasn't very nice" I said while he tried to get everything out of my hair.

"Dumping milkshake on my shirt wasn't very nice" he retorted.

"Touché" I said and smiled up at him. Of course he smiled back down at me. At that moment I decided to be daring and get on my tippy toes and lean in. He seemed not to mind and when we were not even a centimeter away someone decided to barge in.

**Awee I feel super awful but leave me reviews of who you think it is and I'll tell you if you're right. Or you can wait and see but still review with what you think of this chapter. So thanks go to lorri-cullen, LindseyRae, and xcoffesionsandtwilightismex for their ideas that I put into the story!!!! You guys are amazing! As all my reviewers are!!!**

**So please review**

**Love to all**

**~ashley**


	5. A Short AN

**Heyy sorry it's not a post just an author note but anyway!!!! I have a couple other stories that I'd really like you guys to read. Especially Friends Forever cuz I don't know if I should keep writing that one or not. And True Love cuz a lot of ppl liked that one and I almost have 100 reviews on it just need a couple more! So thanks!!! And I'll post soon**

**Love to all**

**~ashley**


	6. Teardrops on my Gutair

**Heyy everyone! Sorry I haven't updated recently!!!! I've been uber busy!! But anyway! I'm glad lots of ppl are liking this story and I'll try and update my other ones soon but I really need to get more ideas for them so if you could help that'd be great! **

**Disclaimer: Me: Haha I own you now Edward**

** Edward: No you don't but I really wish you did *suggestive wink***

**I don't own sadly but Edward wishes I did**

"Get away from my girl" Jacob (**A/N: HAHA no one saw him coming did you???)** shouted while shoving Edward away from me.

"What the hell Jacob?" I shouted shoving him off Edward.

"What? You're my girl and he had his hands all over you!" Jacob said.

"I'm not your girl I'll never be your girl ever again you cheated on me with Tanya! Why would I still be your girl?" I said glaring at him the whole time.

"Bella you will always be mine." Jacob said smirking. Oh hell no he didn't just say that I thought and I got an idea.

"Your right" I said "I'll always be your girl" while walking over to him suggestively.

"What?" Edward said speaking for the first time. I looked over at him and winked, and realization went on his face. He figured out that he should play along and walked away.

"I knew you'd always be mine" Jacob said wrapping his arm around me while pulling me in. Ewwww I thought but didn't blow my cover.

"Your right" I said and acted like I was moving in to kiss him. Luckily he closed his eyes which made this all the easier.

"You'll always be right," I said "In your dreams" I said and slapped him with all my might. Then kicked him in his gut and he fell over.

"Stay away from me Jacob Black! I hate you and never want to see you again." I shouted and walked off into the direction I saw Edward go. I was right and saw him behind a tree. I smiled at him coyly.

"Bella that was amazing!" he said and picked me up and spun me around.

"Haha I try!" I said and saw Alice behind him.

"Did you see my little show?" I asked her.

"Of course" she shouted and hugged me,

"Even the one with you and Edward" she whispered into my ear and pulled away and winked.  
"Let's just get out of here" I said and we all walked back to our cars.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Alice said while giving me a hug before getting into Edward Volvo.

"Okay I'll see you guys at practice" I said and jumped into my car. OMG I almost kissed Edward!!! I thought while I sped down the road. But stupid Jacob ruined it! Ugh why must he ruin such great things? Ugh whatever I'll get to Edward eventually… hopefully.

Finall, I got to my house. I grabbed my volleyball bag from the back and walked inside.

There my mom and dad were sitting talking.

"Shush shush here she comes" my mom said. I chose to ignore that for now.

"How'd it go?" Charlie asked while I grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge.

"I made the team and I'm the new captain as well as Alice." I said smiling at them,

"Oh honey I knew you'd do it" my mom said while pulling me into a hug.

"Great job Bells" Charlie said and hugged me.

"Thanks I'm going to go to bed now." I said and walked up to my room. Once I was in there I changed into my pj shorts and a tank, grabbed my guitar and opened my window. I climbed out onto my roof and sat. I could see all the stars outside. They looked beautiful! I decided to sing to sing the song I wrote when I first found out about Jacob and Tanya. I walked into Jake's house to surprise him. It was his birthday and I was finally going to have sex with him. He had been so patient, or so I thought, When I walked into his room what do I see Tanya on the bed under him while he's saying "Yes Tanya Yes." Gosh it was such an awful scene. I cleared my throat and he saw me. He tried to beg for forgiveness but I said no and stormed out of his house. I'll never forget that day. All of the sudden I felt something wet hit my hand and I realized I was crying. I had never let myself cry about Jake because he wasn't worth the tears but here I am crying. I decided I should get into bed so I crawled back into my room and curled up into a ball and cried. I cried for the whole Jacob mess and for never trying hard to get Edward and I was now running out of time and I didn't know if I could make it.

**So… what do you think? I really like it! I hope you do too! So please review!!! I would really enjoy that!!! They make me smile and make me update quicker!!! Lol**

**But I love you all**

**~ashley**


	7. Dress Shopping

**So many of you seemed to like Evil Jake!!! Haha I did too! Well I hope y'all like my story! Haha Y'all!!!! I never get to say that up here in PA lol!!!! But anyway on with the story**

**Disclaimer: nope I still don't own**

_"Homecoming I'm coming I'm coming back_" Sang into my ear so I opened my eyes and saw I was getting a call from Alice.

"Hello" I said groggily into the phone.

"Morning sleepy head" she sang into the phone. I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:00 man I slept well.

"What do you want Al?" I asked slightly annoyed that she woke me from my amazing dream with Edward. We were that sitting on a beach his arms wrapped around me about to kiss me

"HELLO!!!!! EARTH TO BELLA SWAN!!!" Alice shouted into the phone, actually hurting my ear.

"Yes Alice" I said.

"Would you stop daydreaming about Edward and listen to what I said?"

"Okay, you have my full attention now."

"Good so as I was saying we're going shopping today for homecoming dresses!" she squealed.

"What? No I don't even have a date yet why would I already get a dress? And it's only August 11th we have more than a month till homecoming!"

"I don't care! We have to get some of the best dresses so we're going today whether you like it or not! Plus I'm going to find out what Edwards favorite color is and we'll get a dress best fit for you in that color s long as it's not ugly."

"Fine" I said and hung up the phone. Gosh impressing Edward has been taking such a toll on me. But it's all worth it I since he will be mine... eventually.

After running to the shower and taking a hot relaxing bath since I was so sore and tired I ran back to my room to get my outfit. I decided on a pair of jean shorts and black tank and my black flip flops. Easy to change out of and comfortable perfect for shopping! Then I brushed my hair and threw it up into a high pony. Once I was dressed and ready to go I ran down stairs to my kitchen. I knew my parents would be at work since they worked 6 days a week. They worked at the hospital with Carlisle. My dad and he are doctors and my mom is a nurse. That's how they met.

Anyway I grabbed an apple and some milk and sat on the island to wait for Alice. After 5 minutes of waiting and daydreaming about Edward I heard her horn honking and took that as my sign to come out. I grabbed my wallet and keys and ran out the door and into her Porsche.

"Heyy" I said while buckling my seatbelt.

"Hello" she said and pulled out of my driveway,

"Where are we going?" I asked remembering that I never asked before.

"Oh, just to Port Angels." she said and turned on her radio. CrushCrushCrush by Paramore came on and we started rocking out to it. After twenty minutes we made it to the mall.

"Where shall we go first?" I asked knowing she'll be the one dragging me to all the stores.

"Let's go over to Deb first" she said and we started walking.

Once we got into the store she pulled me over to the dress rack and handed me 5 different dresses. Then she ushered me over to the fitting room and we both got our rooms.

The first dress was a bright pink short one. It didn't even go to my knees and the bust was a super low v neck. I hated it so I didn't even show it to Alice. The next was a black strapless that went down most of my thigh. This one I decided to show Alice.

"What do you think?" I asked her when I walked out.

"It looks good... but no it's not the right one" she said and shoved me back into the room. The other two we're just as bad as the first one but then I picked up the last one. It was beautiful. It was midnight blue halter with black designs down it. It went to about my knees and was form fitting. I loved it!

"Alice! This is so my dress." I said and walked out of the room with out looking up.

"Wow Bella you look absolutely amazing!" said the voice of a god. And I finally looked up and saw the green eyes I have fallen in love with.

**So it's kinda short but I like it anyway!!! I hope you do too! So I'm about to update friends forever so read that too please and review! **

**Please Review and tell what you think**

**Love to all**

**~ashley**


	8. Dates and Comebacks

**YAY!!!! I'm so glad you guys liked last chapter!!!! So this'll be the last chapter I post for about a week cuz I'm going to the beach and I won't have any computers!!! I'm sorry please don't be mad!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"Oh Edward you're here" I said quickly blushing beet red. He wasn't supposed to see me yet!!!! I was expecting him to respond but he didn't so I looked up and saw him starring at me wide eyed and mouth open. Score one for Bella I thought and smiled at him.

"Edward" I heard Alice shout and he was pulled out of his daze.

"Yes Alice" he said

"What are you doing inside the dressing room? I specifically said stay out of it!" she shouted getting everyone in the small store to stare at us.

"Sorry Alice" he said while looking down. He looked like he was a puppy being scolded at, it was adorable!

"Alice" I said trying to get the attention pulled off of Edward.

"What" she snarled but then realized what she was looking at.

"Bella!!!!" she squealed and ran over to me

"You look amazing!!! You are so getting that dress" she said and pushed me back into the changing room.

"Now change so we can go eat." she said and I heard her walk out of the room

I changed back into my shorts and tank and grabbed all the dresses; I threw all of them onto a rack except the blue one and found Alice.

"Why don't you just ask her already?" Alice said to Edward. They obviously didn't know I could here them.

"You saw how she looks in that dress! No way will she want to go with me." Edward said. Is this boy crazy? I've been dying for this boy to ask me out since 7th grade!

"Hello" I said, stepping in before Alice could say anymore.

"Oh hey Bella," Edward said looking uneasy. Haha I've got a plan. I looked at Alice and she knew what I was thinking right away. It's weird it'd like she can see the future and know what I'm going to do.

"So Edward is there anything you wanted to ask Bella?" Alice said smiling sweetly.

"Er um… I don't know." he said looking anywhere but at me.

"Aw Edward you know you can ask me anything" I said and batted my eyelashes at him for effect and took a step closer. Where the hell did this confidence come from I don't know but I loved it!

"Well… um Bella it's just that" Awe, he's just to cute

"Yes…"

"Will you go to homecoming with me?" he asked starring at me for once.

"I'd love to!" I said cheerfully, and hugged him, and he hugged back.

"Great" he said with his sexy crooked grin. Man he could make a girls knees weak by doing that.

"Awesomeness now Bella and I are going to go eat Edward you go hang out with Emmett or Jasper. Bye!" Alice said while pulling me away.

"Bye" I shouted across my shoulder and waved. I saw him wave back and I turned back to Alice.

"That was awesome Al!" I said and hugged her.

"Oh you were awesome where did that confidence come from?" she asked while shoving me.

"I don't know but it was amazing! Now I finally have a date to homecoming! Plus we can go eat now" I said and dragged her over to the Chinese food, Oh how I love Chinese food! We ordered our food and sat down at the closest clean table. By clean I mean the only one that didn't still have reminisced of food on it.  
"So how are you and Jasper?" I asked after eating my first bite. Man this lo mien was good!

"Great! I hope he asks me to be his girlfriend soon!" she squealed.

"We all know he will!" I said and smiled at her. She looked like she was in Jasperland and I was drifting off to Edwardland so we didn't even notice these three guys walk up to us.

"Hey" a tall blond guy said to me.

"Hi?" I said but it came out like a question.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put you and I together." he said while winking

"Oh, well I'd put F and U" I said with a smug smile. Alice tried to hold a straight face but you could see it was hard. His buddies' oooed and it looked like he was trying to come up with another one.

"Baby what's your sign?"

"Do not enter" I retorted and Alice started giggling but still containing it mostly

"If I could see you naked I'd die happy" he said

"If I saw you naked I'd die laughing" I said smirking again. Alice started to fall out of her seat laughing and the boy decided he embarrassed himself enough. Once he was out of hearing range I started laughing too. After 5 minutes we finally stopped.

"Oh Bella that was priceless!" she said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Thanks I do try" I said.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Alice said and picked up her bags and I did the same and we walked to the parking lot.

**HAHA so I loved this chapter! The comebacks are amazing! Well please review and tell me what you think!!!!!**

**I love you all so much!!!**

**~ashley**


	9. Kiss The Girl

**Soooo… I'm not even going to try and explain all my reasons for not posting but I will say I'm sorry and hope you guys like this chapter and still are reading the story…. I love you all**

**Disclaimer: still don't own**

So Alice and I walked out of the mall and into the parking lot to get to her shiny yellow Porsche. We shoved all of our bags in and jumped into the front.

"So what shall we listen to first?" she asked while flipping through her CDs.

"Hmmmmm I think we shpuld start with Paramore." I said

"Excellent choice my dear friend." she said and popped in the cd. Emergency came on and she started driving.

"So what are we going to do before homecoming? I mean I know we're going to get ready together but how about dinner and all that?" she asked.

"I think we should go to Mig's and then homecoming." (A/N MIg's is short for Mignano Brothers… a restaurant by me.) I said.

"OMG that's great" she said and we rode back to my house in silence. Finally, we got to my house and I got out and grabbed my bags.

"See you tomorrow gorl for our last day of freedom." Alice said and drove off.

I went inside and ran up to my room to drop my bags. Once I did my cell phone went off and I looked at it. It said one new text from Edward. I opened it and it said.

_'Look out your window'_

I did and there was Edward standing in m back yard in all his glory waving up at me. I opened the window and shouted down at him

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you of course" he replied and I smiled.

"Come down here" he said and I closed the window and went downstairs. Luckily my parents were away for the weekend so I didn't have to worry about them. I walked out my door and ran to the back and Edward was still there standing where he was before. I walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"So you wanna tell me why you're here and not just because you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Well… I really did just want to see you and have some alone time with you." he said and smiled down at me. I smiled back and stared into he beautiful green eyes.

All of the sudden he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me closer to him and with his hand grabbed my chin and lifted it up so I was looking at him.

"So can we finish what we were about to do at the park?" he whispered to me. I knew I couldn't speak so I nodded at him and he filled in the gap between our lips in one swift motion.

**Sooo good bad? Love it hate it? I hope you at least like it. Please review and tell me if I should just stop trying with this or what. And please no mean reviews just constructive criticism **

**Thanks and love to all**

**~ashley**


	10. First Day!

**OMG I'm so disappointed in the lack of reviews!!! Thank you to all that did review they made me super happy and you guys rock but to you that didn't please do because I need your help to know what you want!!! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight!**

So Edward and I started to date the moment after we kissed

*flashback*

_We kissed for what felt like an eternity but I knew it was only a minute when we pulled away. I looked up at him to see him with a goofy smile on his gorgeous face and I knew I mirrored the same. _

_"Will you be my girlfriend Miss. Swan?" he asked and smiled his crooked smile._

_"Of course I will Mr. Cullen" I replied and he closed the gap between us again with his lips._

*end flashback*

So now that we're dating I've been so happy and everything has been going great. I've been kicking ass at volleyball, my parents have been acting super happy and giddy, plus my best friend got asked to be Jasper's girlfriend which of course she said yes to so everything has been great. Plus today is the first day of school which is bound to be amazing.

I jumped out of the shower, yes I just thought all of that in the shower, and wrapped my towel around me. I walked out to my room and went straight to my closet. I grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and a cute white cami and blue and white stripped button up. Once I was dressed I slipped on my converse and checked my phone. I had two new texts one from Alice and one from Edward.

Alice: you better be wearing something cute today and Edward is picking you up at 7:30. I replied to her saying that I was wearing something cute and that I would be ready. The I opened Edward's text which said morning love. I texted him morning and went over to my bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

Once I was done with my hair and make up I grabbed my backpack and volleyball bag and ran down stairs. When I got there I saw my mom and dad sitting at the table so I decided to sit with them after I got my bagel.

"Morning Mom and Dad" I said while I sat down and then taking a bite of my bagel.

"Morning" they said at the same time. We were silent for a little the only sound was that of chewing or cutting.

"When's you first game?" my dad asked while stabbing a piece of fruit.

"On Wednesday" I said after chewing the I heard honking from outside and knew it was Edward and Alice.

"Bye" I shouted over my shoulder to them while I walked out the door. I heard a faint bye from each of them and then ran over to Edward who was standing outside his car on the passenger side. I kissed him lightly on the lips and then he opened the door for me and I slid in.

"Morning Bella" Alice said to me after I closed my door.  
"Morning Alice" I said and waited for Edward to get back in and pull out of the drive way.

"So what do you think's going to happen this year? I mean it's out senior year so something good has to happen." Alice said

"Well I think this year is going to rock and we're gonna party hard all year long" I said with a huge smile.

"Amen to that sister" Alice said and we high fived and started giggling. Edward just kept on driving while rolling his eyes at us.

"Oh come on Edward lighten up, it's the first day of school of our senior year." I said to him while smiling.

Finally, we got to the school and all three of us jumped out of the car.

"I'll go get our schedules" Alice shouted and started running toward the office and left me and Edward alone.

"So" I said while looking over at him

"So" he said back and grabbed my hand and pushed me up against his car.

"What do you think you're doing Mr. Cullen?" I said to him in a teasing voice.

"Well Miss. Swan I was thinking about kissing my girlfriend."

"I think she'd be completely okay with that" and he pushed up against me and kissed me. It was a short kiss because all of the sudden we heard and earth shattering sqeaky squeal yell thing and looked over to where it came from. It was….

**HAHAHAHA I'm so evil!!!!! lol! sorry but I had to leave you with a nice cliffy. Anyway please review and I will update again soon! And this time review!!!!!!**

**love you all**

**~ashley!**


End file.
